Coldest of Hearts
by Katria Bloom
Summary: H/D, love on a cold winter's night


_This was written exactly a year ago during an ice storm. ;)

* * *

_

Draco watched the scene in front of him with an amused curl to his lip. He stepped out of the kitchen and made his way over to the sofa and to Harry.

He was sprawled on the couch, one arm thrown across his eyes and the other dangling off the side. He sighed deeply as one leg slid off into the floor as well.

"If you're just going to lay there and feel sorry for yourself than I can always go back to my flat," Draco said as he stood at the end of the sofa, hands on his hips.

Harry sighed again, uncovering his eyes to reveal arm-smudged glasses. "I'm so tired of being inside. The weather is shit and I'm sick of just arsing around."

Draco rolled his eyes. "The weather is not shit. It's snow, Harry. Snow is fantastic! I'm surprised you haven't dragged me out into it yet. But no, you're just lying here being a prat and wallowing in self-pity."

"It isn't snowing," Harry argued as he sat up, trying to look out the window. "It was raining last time I looked."

Draco shook his head, making his way over to Harry's side and holding out a hand. "Unless rain has decided to be frozen, white, and fluffy from now on, then it's snowing." With an annoyed huff Draco knelt to snatch up Harry's hand, dragging him up. "This is going to be the last time I volunteer to go outside when it's cold. Get dressed."

"You actually want to go outside?" Harry asked, not releasing Draco's hand. "You don't have to, you know."

"Potter," Draco snapped, raising both eyebrows. "It doesn't take much to talk me out of this so don't try. Put on a coat and let's go before I change my mind."

Harry didn't need telling again.

* * *

"No no no no no NO!"

With a shriek Harry attacked, tackling Draco to the ground and smearing a handful of snow into his hair.

"You are a child!" Draco gasped, his cheeks cherry red and his breath fogging. "I'm cold, and now I'm all wet."

Harry laughed, his eyes sparkling. He lay his head on Draco's heaving chest. "I can help you warm back up," he said before wiping a snowflake from Draco's lips. "Will you spend the night?"

Draco wriggled underneath Harry. "If you get off of me."

Harry didn't move, causing Draco to take two handfuls of snow and shove them down the front of Harry's coat. He squirmed off of Draco, rising quickly and tearing his coat open.

With a laugh Draco shook the snow from his hair before making his way back up to Harry's house.

* * *

Harry emerged from the bedroom, pulling an overlarge black jumper over his head and trying to hide the fact that he was shivering.

Draco chuckled from his position on the couch, nestled under a blanket. "Aww, come on love," he said, lifting the blanket as an invitation.

Harry didn't hesitate, padding over to Draco and climbing in on top of him, sliding his icy feet in between Draco's ankles.

With a content hum Harry lay his head over Draco's heart as the blonde's arms slid around him. "Draco…" Harry muttered, his eyes closed.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, wrapping a leg around Harry's.

He sighed and whispered. "Move in with me. Please."

"Harry…" Draco started, but Harry interrupted him.

"I just…if it hadn't been for you I would have laid here all day and been bored out of my mind. If…If you're not here with me I'm wondering when you're coming. I miss you."

"Harry," Draco repeated, but said man had turned a deaf ear to him.

"When you're not here I have no one to laugh with, to eat with, to talk to, hell, even play outside in the snow with. Will you? Please?"

Harry had lifted his head and was favouring Draco with a look that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Because he had been snuggled under the blanket, it didn't take much thawing.

"Harry," Draco said with a mock stern eye, causing him to wilt slightly. "I don't know why you would even think I would say no."

Harry dropped his head. "I…I understand, I mean…you do need your privacy, and…"

Draco rolled his eyes and lifted Harry's head with one finger. As he was babbling something about 'liking to sleep with your own pillows', Draco said, "Love…I said yes. Of course I'll move in with you."

"Oh," Harry breathed, and the sparkle found its way back into his eyes. "Because I'd understand if you didn't want to, but…"

"Harry," Draco said with a laugh. "Stop talking."

And Harry didn't need telling again.

* * *


End file.
